


Hell Hath No Fury

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [26]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: “The woman was looking about herself, she looked directly at Aramis who smiled and nodded to her. She did not react, her gaze wandered passed Porthos and across to Athos and d'Artagnan. She paused when she looked at d’Artagnan a look of recognition spread across her pretty face. Aramis was surprised to see her hasten towards his lover.D’Artagnan looked up as she walked purposely towards him. A look of shock briefly spread across his face. Aramis doubted the woman had noticed. D’Artagnan was quick to hide the shock. Aramis wondered what had caused the reaction.‘Well this looks interesting,’ said Porthos as he watched.D’Artagnan said something to Athos who nodded and moved away joining him and Porthos.‘Apparently, she is an old friend of his,’ said Athos.”A woman from d’Artagnan’s past returns and causes problems for him and both his lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the rest of the series all you need to know is that d’Artagnan is in an established relationship with Aramis as well as Constance, all are happy with the arrangement.

The April morning was bright, no clouds marred the blue sky. Aramis took a moment to enjoy the warmth of the sun on his face before returning his attention to the marketplace. It was busy, Parisians going about their daily business barely paid them any attention. What the four of them were interested in was the people who did pay them attention. Those people were the ones that were no doubt up to some nefarious wrongdoings. 

Porthos, stood to his left, sighed. 

‘Is the patrol boring you, my friend?’ asked Aramis as he bumped the Musketeers shoulder with his own.

‘I’d quite like a little skirmish,’ replied Porthos quietly, ‘just something to fill the time. Nothing serious, don’t want any of us hurt…’

‘Careful what you wish for,’ said Aramis with a smile.

But Porthos was correct, nothing of note had happened for a few weeks, and although, like Porthos, Aramis would not wish any of them to come to harm, a little excitement would not go amiss. 

Aramis turned his thoughts to d'Artagnan who was stood with Athos a few yards away observing the crowd of people carefully. The younger man had glanced at him a couple of times, rolling his eyes at one point to show that he was as bored as Porthos. They had not been together for a couple of weeks as his lover was enjoying a few nights with Constance while her husband was away. Aramis did not begrudge the young man his time with his other lover, but it did not stop him from missing the company at night. 

They had stolen a few moments alone here and there, but moments were never really enough for Aramis. Aramis missed d’Artagnan’s touch on his skin, the way the man held him at night, the way he kissed…

Aramis had to snap himself out of his reverie as he felt himself becoming aroused at the thoughts, and that would not do in the middle of a busy market. 

He went back to concentrating on the people around him. A woman caught his eye. She had auburn hair which had been swept up in an elegant style, leaving a couple of ringlets to bounce across her bare shoulder. Aramis guessed she was about the same age as Constance, but from a wealthier background, her light green dress belied her status. A male servant walked behind her. Aramis suspected the man was probably acting as protection for the woman as she walked through the market. 

The woman was looking about herself, she looked directly at Aramis who smiled and nodded to her. She did not react, her gaze wandered passed Porthos and across to Athos and d'Artagnan. She paused when she looked at d’Artagnan a look of recognition spread across her pretty face. Aramis was surprised to see her hasten towards his lover. 

D’Artagnan looked up as she walked purposely towards him. A look of shock briefly spread across his face. Aramis doubted the woman or Athos had noticed. D’Artagnan was quick to hide the shock. Aramis wondered what had caused the reaction. 

‘Well this looks interesting,’ said Porthos as he watched d’Artagnan approach the woman who was smiling broadly at him.

D’Artagnan said something to Athos who nodded and moved away, crossing the market and joining him and Porthos. 

‘Apparently, she is an old friend of his,’ said Athos as he stopped beside Porthos.

They continued to watch d’Artagnan and the young woman speaking. She was animated and had reached out to touch d’Artagnan a few times resting her hand on his arm. It was clear to Aramis that d’Artagnan was uncomfortable with the touch, he was trying not to flinch away. D’Artagnan glanced across at them a couple of times, Aramis thought his lover looked a little embarrassed or possibly apprehensive. 

‘He don’t seem too keen to talk to her,’ said Porthos who was not hiding his interest in the meeting.

‘Perhaps having us watching is putting him off,’ said Aramis with a smile, ‘can you imagine what he would be like if Constance saw him with another woman?’

‘Yeah,’ chuckled Porthos, ‘she can cope sharing him with you, but another woman…’

Aramis smirked, he thought back to previous times when he and Constance had taken great delight in teasing their lover by comparing notes on him. Although d’Artagnan was always very good at getting his revenge on Aramis. Theirs was an odd relationship but it had worked for some time and Aramis could not see any reason why it would not continue to work. 

The woman stepped closer to d’Artagnan and embraced him. After a moment's hesitation, d’Artagnan put his arms around her. She kissed his cheek and looked at him fondly. Her hand lingered on his arm before she stepped away. As she walked away d’Artagnan watched her go before turning to look at them. The awkward look on his face made Porthos chuckle again.

Aramis was as keen as Porthos to find out who the woman was and why she had behaved as she had towards his lover. 

MMMM

Porthos watched d’Artagnan walk across to them, the young Musketeer glanced at Aramis with a guilty look.

‘Her name is Colette,’ he said as he stopped in front of them. ‘We were...friends before I left my home.’

‘Friends?’ said Porthos.

D’Artagnan sighed, ‘I liked her...to start with, she’s the second daughter of one of the neighbouring landowners to my farm. I don’t think there was ever any hope of us...being together.’

D’Artagnan paused for a moment, he looked away. Porthos wondered why the young man was struggling to tell them about Colette.

‘It was fine to start with, but she...she was...clingy, she wouldn’t leave me alone. She wanted to know everything that I did.’

‘Having an interest in your work is no bad thing,’ said Athos, who despite his attempts to remain professional had been listening intently to d’Artagnan.

‘She wasn’t interested in my work, she wanted to know who I was with and why. She caught me talking to one of the women who served at the tavern in the village...she wanted to know exactly what we had talked about.’

Aramis laughed out loud, ‘was she jealous?’

D’Artagnan glared at Aramis, ‘yes, she wanted to know everything...it got tedious.’

Porthos smirked, ‘the pretty girl with money was jealous of the serving girl?’

‘Poor d’Artagnan,’ said Aramis resting his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, ‘I feel so sorry for your plight...it must have been just awful.’

Porthos glanced at Aramis causing them both to laugh again. D’Artagnan looked annoyed. Porthos was surprised that d’Artagnan was not joining in with the teasing, he was usually very adept at giving as good as he got. Many times he had managed to play both of them at their own game. He glanced at Aramis who also seemed to have noticed that d’Artagnan was not amused at their jesting taunts.

‘Sorry,’ said Aramis, sobering a little, ‘what is she doing here now?’

D’Artagnan glanced in the direction Colette had walked off in, ‘she came to find me.’

Porthos was mildly amused at Aramis’ reaction to the piece of information, he looked off along the road that the young woman had gone. Porthos wondered if his friend was jealous of the attention his lover had just received. 

‘What has she come to find you for?’ asked Athos.

D’Artagnan paused for a moment before replying, he sounded guilty, ‘she thinks we’re still together...when I left, I didn’t tell her.’

‘Ohh, d’Artagnan,’ said Porthos, ‘that is a dangerous game to play with a woman.’

‘I can see that now, I didn’t think she would come looking for me.’

Athos had taken a couple of steps forward and was looking along the road the woman and her manservant had gone. Porthos wondered what their leader was thinking. He seemed concerned. 

Porthos looked across to Aramis who had managed to school his amused expression before he spoke again to d’Artagnan.

‘I think you will have to tell her that you are not interested anymore...assuming that you aren’t?’

D’Artagnan glared at Aramis again, clearly annoyed at the suggestion. Porthos wondered if Aramis had gone a little far in his teasing of the younger man. His fear was founded when d’Artagnan turned from them and walked off. Porthos looked at Aramis who sighed and followed the retreating Musketeer. 

Athos fell into step with Porthos who was following his brothers. 

‘I think we should keep an eye on this woman,’ Athos said quietly.

‘Why?’

‘I have seen women like that before, obsessive, they can be dangerous.’

Porthos realised Athos was being serious. He wondered what harm the petite young woman could do. Once d’Artagnan had told her that he was not interested surely she would return to Gascony, she might be upset but that would be the end of the matter. 

‘I think you’re reading too much into the situation, but yes, I’ll watch out for her.’

They followed d’Artagnan and Aramis along the road. Aramis was obviously apologising to d’Artagnan who did not appear happy. 

Porthos had wanted something to happen, now that it had, he wished it had not. 

MMMM

D’Artagnan walked towards Constance’s house wondering how he was going to tell her about Colette. He knew he would have to. Colette was obsessed with him, he had tried to make Aramis understand but his lover despite apologising was clearly not taking the situation seriously. 

Colette had been more than clingy, she had been there constantly. The woman had no other commitments, she would follow him around watching him. It had become creepy. He had welcomed the attention of the wealthy girl to start with but had tired of her. D’Artagnan had tried to tell her to back off but had not been able to for fear of upsetting her. He had not wanted to be cruel to her. Now he wished he had. 

When he had left for Paris with his father he had hoped that Colette would forget about him. He knew they would be away for several weeks, obviously, events had overtaken him and he had now been in Paris for a few years. His farm was gone and he was a commissioned Musketeer. He had moved on, he barely thought about her anymore. He had not felt the need to tell either Constance or Aramis about Colette. 

It had shocked him when she appeared in the market. It had shocked him even more when she had made it clear that she thought they were still together. She had said that she missed him, word had got to her that he was now a soldier and she had set off for Paris to find him. Colette had inherited money when her father died and was now independent. She wanted to continue with their relationship. D’Artagnan had not known what to say to her, he had told her he would see her again, she had been satisfied and left.

Now d’Artagnan had to face Constance, he hoped she would understand that there was nothing between him and Colette. He paused at the door glancing up and down the road, no one was paying him any attention, he knocked on the door.

Constance was wearing the blue dress that he liked, she smiled warmly as she stepped aside and let him pass. 

‘Aramis will be jealous that I’m stealing you away for so long,’ she said with a smile as she crossed the room to sit in one of the chairs by the fire. 

When d’Artagnan did not reply she looked at him with concern.

‘I’ve got something to tell you,’ he said.

Constance listened intently as he explained about Colette and their previous relationship. As he neared the end of his stumbled recounting of the events of the morning he realised Constance was trying not to laugh.

‘What?’ he said, ‘I’m being serious, she still thinks we’re together, I wanted to make sure you knew in case you saw us together.’

‘I don’t mind if you talk to other women,’ she said, ‘I know you’re not unfaithful. This woman is confused, and it’s your own fault. You need to sort it out.’

Constance was struggling not to laugh as she spoke. D’Artagnan was taken aback by her reaction. 

‘You’re not angry?’

‘D’Artagnan,’ said Constance speaking to him as if he were a child, ‘I am a married woman having an affair with a man who is also in a relationship with someone else. I can hardly judge you for having a past.’

D’Artagnan had not thought about the situation in that way. He realised that was probably why Aramis had found it amusing. D’Artagnan had been so worried that his lovers would be annoyed when really they were just as guilty. They were all adults with past relationships and current ones that affected them. 

‘Oh,’ said d’Artagnan, ‘I’m...sorry I thought you might be angry. I’m going to talk to her, make her understand that there is nothing between us anymore.’

‘Just you make sure you do. I’m sharing you enough already what with Aramis and the Musketeers.’

D’Artagnan managed a smile. Constance rose from her chair and stood in front of him, she leaned up and kissed him slipping her arms around his shoulders as she did. He collected her in his arms and embraced her back.

‘Now,’ she said when they broke off the kiss, ‘are we going to take adulterous advantage of my husbands absence?’

D’Artagnan did not need to be asked twice.

MMMM

D’Artagnan smiled to himself as he walked away from Constance’s house. He had left early after spending a comfortable night with his lover. One thing that Constance did have over Aramis was that her bed was far softer and a bit bigger. D’Artagnan liked to tease Aramis about that occasionally. 

Constance had tidied up his shirt and doublet as they kissed each other goodbye. He looked forward to seeing her again after his day of patrolling and guard duty. Although he also intended to corner Aramis at some point, perhaps in the stables when everyone else was busy.

‘D’Artagnan?’

The young musketeer closed his eyes and sighed as Colette called his name. He had almost forgotten the events of the previous day. 

The young woman had been about to enter a small carriage as he was walking along the road.

‘How wonderful to see you again so soon. I was going to visit you at your garrison, so that we could finish our conversation from yesterday,’ Colette paused for a moment. ‘Why are you not there now? You live there don’t you?’

D’Artagnan was not really sure how to respond. 

‘I expect they’ve had you working all night, you must be tired. Let’s ride to the garrison together. We need to plan for when you are going to resign your commission and come back with me.’

D’Artagnan stared at her.

‘Resign my commission? Why would I do that?’

Colette looked a little confused for a moment before smiling, ‘oh you tease. Pretending you won’t be coming home with me.’

‘But I’m not going home with you. I live here.’

The smile on Colette’s face faltered slightly, ‘no, you belong with me. We’re together. You’ve done your service, now you need to come home.’

D’Artagnan opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

‘I’m glad I caught you,’ said Constance as she rushed up to him.

D’Artagnan turned as Constance reached him. She looked at Colette for a few seconds before handing d’Artagnan his main gauche.

‘You...er...left it behind,’ she said slowly.

‘Who is this?’ asked Colette in a condescending tone.

Constance moved to stand next to d’Artagnan, her posture almost defensive. 

‘This,’ she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, ‘is d’Artagnan’s friend...who are you?’

Colette looked at d’Artagnan who was still struggling to find any words.

‘Who is this woman?’

Constance slipped her arm around d’Artagnan and pulled him closer to her.

‘I’m guessing this is Colette?’

D’Artagnan managed to nod. Constance leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

‘I see,’ said Constance as she looked back at Colette who now looked shocked at the display of affection. ‘I’ll leave you two alone, I think you have some things to talk about.’

Constance nodded to Colette before turning and walking back towards her home. 

D’Artagnan was fairly sure Constance had just made the situation a lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Athos watched the cadets with a critical eye. Antoine was ready, but the young man he was sparring with was probably not cut out for soldiering. He hated having to send young men away, if he was honest he usually had Aramis dish out the bad news, his friend was far better at breaking the news gently than he was. George was a friendly lad, but he did not have the qualities of a Musketeer. 

‘Well done, Antoine,’ said Athos as the young man helped George up off the floor. ‘I think that will do for now, George you need to practice the drills from this morning a little more.’

George nodded as he tried to catch his breath. He and Antoine wandered off. Athos watched them go before his attention was drawn to a loud conversation at the garrison gate. 

Colette was stood, hands on hips remonstrating with Porthos who had been watching the gate whilst the cadets on guard duty had taken a meal break. 

The auburn haired woman was standing close to Porthos, she was forced to look up at the tall man but seemed more than capable of holding her own in their conversation. Athos walked across, the conversation becoming clearer as he approached. 

‘...and I’m sayin’ you can’t come in.’

‘Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? I need to speak to d’Artagnan, now.’

‘Madam,’ said Athos as he reached the gate, ‘if you would please keep your voice down.’

Colette looked shocked to be spoken to. She looked passed Athos into the yard.

‘D’Artagnan!’

Athos sighed, he had suspected the woman would cause his friend further problems, but he had not expected her to appear at the garrison making quite such a spectacle of herself. D’Artagnan had stumbled through an explanation of what had happened that morning when he arrived at the garrison. Porthos had laughed at the awkward situation d’Artagnan had found himself in, but Athos was becoming increasingly concerned. 

The young woman clearly still believed she and d’Artagnan were in a relationship and d’Artagnan’s continued reluctance to make it very clear to her that they were not was not helping the situation. 

D’Artagnan had told them that Colette had not been happy to see him with Constance, she had left d’Artagnan on the road before he could properly speak to her. And now it seemed the young woman was ready to finish off the earlier conversation. It was just unfortunate that she seemed inclined to include the whole garrison.

‘If you will wait, I will ask if he is available to speak to you. But Madame,’ said Athos in his most civil tone, ‘this is a working garrison, we cannot have people coming in off the streets. You will have to wait here. Porthos will wait with you.’

Athos glanced at Porthos who's expression showed he was not happy with the suggestion. Athos raised his eyebrows by way of apology as he turned back to the yard to find the young Musketeer who had unwittingly become the centre of attention.

Athos did not have to go far to find d’Artagnan. The young man had crouched down just out of sight of the gate, he had his head in his hands.

‘You cannot hide from her,’ said Athos.

D’Artagnan looked up at him a look of reluctant resignation in his eyes. 

‘Constance just made it worse this morning,’ he said as he pushed himself up to stand, ‘when she went Colette just stared at me before climbing into her carriage.’

‘Go and tell her there is nothing between you. I cannot have her disrupting the garrison. If the Captain returns from the Palace to find her at the gate he will not be pleased.’

Athos watched d’Artagnan thinking for a moment, ‘women are confusing,’ he said in the end.

D’Artagnan took a couple of deep breaths before turning towards the gate. Athos followed him at a discrete distance.

Colette and Porthos were embroiled in an uneasy staring competition, Athos got the impression Porthos was losing. As d’Artagnan approached, Colette switched her gaze to him. Porthos took a few steps back, apparently glad at the opportunity for retreat. 

D’Artagnan indicated for Colette to walk with him a few paces away from the gate. They stopped out of sight of the garrison yard but were still close enough for Athos and Porthos to hear the conversation from the position they took up just inside the gate's archway.

‘You do know that you are sleeping with a married woman,’ said Colette. ‘I spoke to a couple of the people who live nearby. They say her husband is a merchant away on business.’

‘Colette...I…’

‘No d’Artagnan, I’m not finished. It is obvious you have feelings for this woman, she has clearly manipulated you. She is nothing more than a coquette, I want you to break it off with her. You poor man, I feel just awful for not coming sooner and stopping anything like this from happening. You’re naive, I should have suspected something like this would happen.’

Athos glanced at Porthos, who was trying to hide a smile.

‘If she knew what else he got up to she’d probably die of shock,’ said Porthos quietly.

‘This woman is quite deranged,’ replied Athos, ‘she appears to think that d’Artagnan is her property.’

D’Artagnan had found his voice again.

‘Look, Colette,’ he said, ‘I’m sorry you think that we are still together, but we’re-’

‘She’s poisoned you against me. The bitch,’ Colette said shaking her head in disgust.

‘Colette, it’s not like that-’

‘I think for propriety's sake you will have to formally break it off with her. We don’t want her thinking she can continue to pursue you.’

Athos shook his head. Porthos smirked.

‘Poor lad,’ he said.

‘Colette, I need you to understand-’

‘No, d’Artagnan, I can understand that she has you under her spell. But you will break it off with her...or I will tell her husband. And that would not reflect well on her,’ Colette paused for a moment. ‘He might even throw her out...and I suspect you would not want that.’

Athos reached out to stop Porthos from walking out to confront Colette.

‘He has to do this himself, she will not take it from anyone else,’ hissed Athos.

‘I’ll give you a couple of hours. I suspect you will need to ask for some time away from your soldiering. I will watch from my carriage which will be on the road where she lives. Once you have done that we can start to plan properly for you to come back with me.’

‘Colette...I…’

Athos looked around the corner in time to see Colette walking off at pace, her manservant joining her as she reached her carriage. D’Artagnan was watching her go, his mouth open, a stunned expression on his face.

‘Well that went well,’ said Porthos.

MMMM

Porthos knocked on the door. When she opened the door Constance’s smile fell from her face, concern spreading quickly. 

‘It’s alright,’ said Porthos, ‘no one’s hurt.’

Constance stood aside and allowed the Musketeer through to her kitchen. 

‘I’ve got something to ask you...it’s a bit odd, but it will probably help d’Artagnan out a bit.’

Constance looked at Porthos for a few moments.

‘It’s about this Colette, isn’t it? Did I make it worse this morning?’

Porthos nodded. Constance looked contrite.

‘I thought if I showed her he was taken she might back off.’

‘Quite the opposite in fact,’ said Porthos. ‘She turned up at the garrison a couple of hours ago demanding to see him again, caused quite a scene. I think d’Artagnan would have preferred a dressing down from Treville. She...er...she found out that you’re married and has demanded that he break it off with you or she’s going to tell your husband.’

Constance sat down heavily in a chair at the table. Porthos sat opposite her. He reached out and rested his hand over hers. She smiled at him.

‘What are we going to do?’

‘The plan is that he’s going to meet you in a few minutes out on the street in sight of her carriage and break it off. It needs to look good. He’s suggested you slap him…’

Constance put her hand over her mouth for a few seconds shocked at the suggestion.

‘It needs to look good,’ reiterated Porthos.

‘I understand…’

‘Then you’re gonna have to stay apart until he can make her understand that he’s not interested anymore and she leaves.’

Porthos watched as Constance thought through the proposal.

‘I suppose it’s the only thing we can do. I feel awful for making it worse...and for making fun of him.’

Porthos chuckled, ‘Aramis is feeling the same. I don’t think we realised just how obsessive this woman is. But we need to make sure you’re affair with d’Artagnan doesn’t get back to Bonacieux, again, before d’Artagnan has another go at telling Colette he’s not interested.’

‘Yes of course,’ said Constance, ‘he doesn’t need to be worrying about me when he has her to be dealing with.’

‘So you’ll do it?’

Constance nodded, ‘tell him I’m sorry for making it worse, won’t you.’

Porthos nodded with a smile, ‘hopefully, you can tell him yourself in a day or two.’

MMMM 

Porthos slipped out of the back of the house and circled around to the spot he had agreed to meet Athos and Aramis. They were concealed behind an old cart watching through cracks in the wood. When Aramis had found out what had happened that morning his initial reaction like Porthos had been to make fun of d’Artagnan’s predicament. His attitude quickly changed when he learned of Colette’s threat towards Constance, who they all loved and cared for. 

Aramis was watching intently now with Athos glancing down the street occasionally. The last thing they needed was for someone either d’Artagnan or Constance knew to turn up and ruin the charade. 

‘How was she?’ asked Aramis without taking his eyes off d’Artagnan who was trying not to look suspicious on the road opposite them.

‘A little shocked at the turn of events, annoyed that she might have made it worse, but she’ll do as we ask.’

‘Here she comes,’ said Athos who was watching the carriage trundle along the road. 

Colette’s small carriage stopped almost opposite Constance’s house. D’Artagnan looked at the carriage for a few seconds before walking towards the house. On cue, Constance opened her door and stepped out. She smiled at d’Artagnan before changing her look to one of concern. 

D’Artagnan reached her. They could not hear what was being said but could guess the d’Artagnan was apologising for what he was asking Constance to do. 

Constance made a show of not taking the news well. D’Artagnan reached out to put a hand on her arm, she pushed him away before slapping him hard. They heard the slap. She turned on her heel and continued to make a show of how upset she was by pretending to cry as she made her way back to her house and firmly closing the door behind her. 

D’Artagnan, his hand on his slapped cheek, turned back towards the carriage. There was a pause before the carriage moved off. D’Artagnan watched it go until it was out of sight. He looked back at Constance’s house.

‘Don’t go back there,’ said Aramis under his breath. 

Porthos was thinking the same thing, there was a chance Colette had paid someone to watch d’Artagnan and Constance. Fortunately, d’Artagnan turned back and walked off towards the garrison being careful not to look in their direction. 

‘Now he just needs to deal with Colette,’ said Aramis.

‘A matter which may not be as easy,’ replied Athos with a sigh.

MMMM

Aramis slid his hand along d’Artagnan’s side and hip, pushing around to his cock. He rubbed his foot up his lover's shin at the same time. D’Artagnan did not react. Aramis knew d’Artagnan was not asleep, but the man was not aroused. It normally did not take much to get some interest from his lover.

‘I’m sorry,’ d’Artagnan said quietly.

Aramis shuffled back a little and pulled the younger man over onto his back. D’Artagnan opened his eyes and looked up at Aramis who had propped himself up on one elbow. 

‘I know you’re supposed to be with Constance, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun…’

D’Artagnan managed a smile, ‘sorry, it’s just...I’ve still got to deal with Colette.’

Aramis rolled his eyes, ‘and deal with her you shall. She’ll catch up with you and you will tell her that you are not interested.’

‘What if it’s not that easy? She still knows about Constance.’

Aramis sighed, he still felt guilty for teasing his lover about the spurned woman. He had hoped to make up for it now that d’Artagnan was back in his bed, but his lover was showing a distinct lack of interest. 

D’Artagnan had turned up a couple of hours before, he had initially said he did not want to talk about the events of the day, that he wanted to forget about it for a while. They had enjoyed some wine before d’Artagnan had allowed Aramis to undress him and had made a show of undressing himself. They had held each other for a while, but that was as far as they had got. It was clear to Aramis that d’Artagnan was finding it impossible not to think about the events of the day. The slight reddening on his cheek a reminder of what he had asked of Constance. 

Aramis leaned forward and kissed his lover. D’Artagnan reciprocated and allowed Aramis to drape himself across him. They continued kissing for a few moments before d’Artagnan pushed him off. 

‘I’m sorry, I just can’t, not tonight. There’s too much going on.’

Aramis was a little surprised at d’Artagnan’s tone.

‘Is this because I teased you about it? Because I didn’t believe you?’

D’Artagnan reached up a hand and cupped Aramis’ cheek.

‘No, it’s just...I can’t get her out of my mind. What she’s threatened to do.’

‘I’m sorry,’ said Aramis as he reached up and took d’Artagnan’s hand and kissed his fingers. 

Aramis moved to lie on his back he pulled d’Artagnan’s hand over his chest keeping hold of it firmly. D’Artagnan seemed content with the move and settled next to him. As Aramis finally drifted off to sleep he was sure his lover would not rest much but hoped that their proximity would at least keep him calm. Aramis hated to see his lover so wound up. He wished he could make the problem go away but knew that only d’Artagnan could deal with it. 

MMMM

D’Artagnan had not liked disappointing Aramis the previous night, but he had really not felt like doing much. Colette was all that was filling his mind. The obsessive woman had been someone he had enjoyed spending time with when he had first met her. They had crept away on occasion, away from their parents, and spent their time kissing and touching each other. Colette was the first woman d’Artagnan had kissed. He had like her, he had never loved her, but did wonder at one point if their relationship could develop. But then she had changed. 

She had started wanting to know where he was and who he was with. He ended up having to account for every second of his day. It became tedious and bordered on worrisome. D’Artagnan had been glad when he and his father had left for Paris. He had not told her he was going. Over the years he had spent in the city he had barely thought about her. He had moved on. He had Constance and Aramis. He was happy. 

At least he had been; until she had returned. Now he was unable to spend time with Constance and had rejected Aramis who had only been trying to cheer him up. 

‘I’m sorry about last night,’ he said as they turned onto the main road towards the garrison. 

Aramis looked across at him and smiled, ‘I forgive you,’ he said. ‘You can make it up to me another time.’

D’Artagnan managed a smile back. 

‘I think your chance to put all this behind you has just arrived...in her carriage.’

Aramis pointed further down the road, d’Artagnan looked where Aramis had pointed. He sighed and nodded.

‘Wish me luck,’ he muttered.

‘Just make sure she understands, leave her in no doubt that you are finished with her,’ said Aramis as d’Artagnan walked towards the carriage. 

D’Artagnan was pleased that Aramis let him approach the carriage alone. He was aware of his lover wandering across the road and waiting. He would still be able to hear but was obviously not part of the conversation. 

‘They had you working overnight again?’ asked Colette.

D’Artagnan stepped up to the carriage. Colette was sat, leaning through the door, she glanced at Aramis before focusing on d’Artagnan. 

‘How long will it take you to resign your commission? Can you just leave? I’d like to go home today if we can, whilst the weather is still pleasant.’

‘Colette,’ said d’Artagnan firmly.

The young woman looked at him. It was obvious she was a little taken aback by his tone.

‘I am not going back with you. I am not with you. I’m sorry you thought I wanted to be with you, but I do not.’

Colette stared at him. D’Artagnan could not remember a time when he had seen her lost for words. It was almost refreshing. He glanced across at Aramis who was watching with interest.

‘I want to apologise for making you think that I wanted to be with you. I don’t. Please accept my apology. I want you to be happy, but I do not think you can be happy with me.’

‘But...we are...we’re meant to be together. I love you d’Artagnan,’ stuttered Colette, her cheeks flushed with the shock of d’Artagnan’s words.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I have money,’ she said.

‘That’s got nothing to do with it. I can’t be with someone I don’t love.’

‘You do love me,’ Colette was almost whining. ‘You’ve just been seduced by the city. Come home with me you’ll soon forget all this.’

‘No,’ d’Artagnan said firmly. ‘I cannot go back with you. I’m needed here. I’m working for France. It’s what I want to do. This is where I want to be.’

Colette stared at him, her eyes began to fill with tears. D’Artagnan wanted to reach out to her but knew that would send out a mixed message, he had to remain resolute.

‘I’m sorry you got the wrong impression. I’m not right for you.’

D’Artagnan paused, he was not sure what else to say, it was obvious Colette had finally got the message. She finally understood that he was not interested in her. D’Artagnan nodded to her and turned away, he walked purposefully towards the garrison. Aramis fell into step beside him. He did not look back but was aware of the carriage beginning to move and turning off the road behind them.

‘You alright?’ asked Aramis.

‘Yes...that was...quite...odd. I don’t like being mean like that...but you’re right, she needed to be told firmly. I just hope she has the message.’

‘I’d say she got the message,’ replied Aramis.

D’Artagnan looked across at him, his lover was smiling, a hungry look about his eyes.

‘What?’

‘Watching you, just now, being dominant and forceful...it was,’ Aramis paused, glancing around, before continuing with a slight grin, ‘...arousing.’

D’Artagnan stopped walking and grabbed Aramis by the arm, turning his lover to face him.

‘I’ve just had to tell a confused woman that I’m not interested in her. Tell her that I’m sorry for unwittingly leading her on and you’re aroused?’

Aramis looked a little confused.

‘Maybe you shouldn’t think with that all the time?’ suggested d’Artagnan glancing down at Aramis’ breeches.

Aramis did not respond, d’Artagnan walked away. He was annoyed that Aramis had tried to make light of the situation again. Colette had been causing him problems for a few days. She had threatened Constance and left d’Artagnan feeling preoccupied and worried. Shaking his head d’Artagnan turned into the garrison. He was aware of Aramis following him but made no attempt to let the man catch him up. D’Artagnan did not want to talk to his lover at that moment. He was sure Aramis would apologies, but d’Artagnan was not calm enough to accept his apology. He stalked off to find some cadets to put through their paces. 

MMMM

Aramis regretted what he had said. He regretted quite a lot of his actions over the past couple of days. He had teased d’Artagnan about Colette when he really should not have done. It had been obvious that d’Artagnan was struggling with her appearance in Paris. He should have been more supportive and not dismissive. He had watched his lover walk through to the firing range, collecting cadets as he went. Aramis knew better than to try to apologise straight away. But he would apologise, he did not like to be in conflict with his lover. They had been through too much together to be at odds with each other. 

He would seek d’Artagnan out later and talk to him. 

As he had stood watching his lover disappear Treville had approached him with a letter that needed to be delivered with some urgency. Aramis had been only too happy to take the simple task on. It would not require him to be with anyone else. He did not think he would be very good company until he had cleared the air with d’Artagnan. 

The house he needed to take the letter to was a thirty-minute walk away. He had considered saddling a horse but knew it would be difficult to pick his way amongst the Parisians, he would be better off on foot. 

On his return journey he took a shortcut. He regretted his decision shortly afterwards. 

The alleyway was dimly lit but he knew it well, it joined up with the main road leading to the garrison. He had, on occasion, steered his lover towards the alleyway for a snatched chance of privacy on their way to the garrison. He knew there was a spot about halfway along the narrow alleyway where you could not see either end due to a slight kink in the path. Aramis smiled at the thought of those stolen moments, a quick kiss or the occasional teasing touch was always thrilling.

As he reached the midway point he became aware of a couple of men walking towards him, he expected them to move to walk in single file to allow him to pass but they did not. He slowed, his instincts telling him something was off about the men. As they got closer he realised there was a third man behind the two already walking towards him. Without realising it Aramis moved his hand to rest on the butt of his gun.

A noise behind him made him turn slightly. Two more men were walking up to him. He knew he was in trouble. A lone soldier was always at risk of attack from the nefarious villains of the city. Aramis realised he was in the perfect spot for the men. The attack would not be seen. He also knew he would not be able to fight all the men off, not in such close quarters. Not with them coming at him from both sides. 

He drew his weapon and aimed it at the men who had followed him.

‘You don’t want to do this,’ he said. ‘I know I can’t take you all out but I will take some of you.’

As one the men rushed forwards. At the moment he fired the gun he was grabbed from behind. He knew his shot had not found its mark. He only hoped the noise would draw someone's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Porthos watched the garrison gate with a slight scowl. Aramis was only supposed to be gone for an hour, he had been out delivering the missive now for three. He and the missing marksman were supposed to be leaving for the Palace in the next few minutes to take over guard duty. 

Porthos wondered if Aramis had met up with one of his mistresses and was entertaining them. He shook his head and sighed. 

‘Shouldn’t you and Aramis be gone by now,’ said Athos who had just returned from patrolling with a few of the cadets.

‘Yes, but he ain’t here,’ said Porthos with a roll of his eyes. ‘Treville sent him on a quick message delivery, three hours ago. I will thump him if he’s gone off with one of his ladies.’

‘I will not stop you,’ replied Athos with a quick smile. 

Porthos returned his attention to the gate. A young boy walked up to Antoine who was on guard and handed him something. The cadet was about to speak to the boy but he ran off disappearing around the corner. Antoine looked at what he had been handed, which to Porthos looked like a piece of paper and quill, before the cadet walked across the yard towards them.

‘It’s addressed to d’Artagnan,’ said Antoine, ‘can you pass it to him? I can’t leave the gate.’

Porthos nodded taking the items. Antoine quickly retreated back to his post. 

‘That’s from Aramis’ hat,’ said Porthos as he turned the feather in his fingers. 

He unfolded the paper which had ‘D’Artagnan’ written in an ornate hand on the outside.

‘What does it say?’ asked Athos the concern evident in his voice. 

Porthos read for a few moments trying to accept what he was seeing.

‘I don’t think Colette quite understands that d’Artagnan doesn’t want to be with her. She says she wants to show him what it feels like to lose something. She’s taken Aramis and intends to kill him if d’Artagnan doesn’t go with her...the woman’s mad…’

Athos took the note from Porthos and read it for himself. Porthos stared at the feather for a few seconds. 

‘How does killing Aramis equate to d’Artagnan tellin’ her that he ain’t interested in her?’

Athos looked up from the note, ‘as you said, my friend, she is clearly mad. Somehow she has become eaten up with her misguided, unrequited, love for d’Artagnan that she cannot see sense any more.’

Porthos looked towards the training ground where he knew d’Artagnan was with some of the cadets. 

‘This is going to hurt him,’ he said, ‘first Constance and now Aramis. Although I’m guessing she could have picked on any of us. She obviously just wanted one of the people he’s close to.’

‘Yes, I suspect it is just unlucky that Aramis was out alone so soon after d'Artagnan spoke to her this morning. D’Artagnan told me that although he was sure Colette understood him at last, she had seemed very angry at his rejection.’

Some of the cadets walked passed towards the mess. They were panting and sweating, d’Artagnan had been working them hard. The young Musketeer followed them, he looked a little preoccupied as he walked. Porthos waved him over and handed him the note.

The look of preoccupation changed to one of anger and shock. But Porthos also thought he saw a little remorse in the younger man’s face.

‘Why is she doing this?’ said d’Artagnan, a shake to his voice.

‘To get back at you,’ said Athos.

‘I’m sorry I teased you about her,’ said Porthos, ‘we should have taken this more seriously from the start.’

D’Artagnan shook his head, ‘I shouldn’t have left her in Gascony thinking I was going to return to her. I should have broken it off with her back then. This is my fault. I thought what she was prepared to do to Constance was bad enough...but…’

Porthos lay his hand on d’Artagnan’s shoulder, ‘we’ll sort this out.’

D’Artagnan blinked a few times, ‘I snapped at him this morning. He was still being a bit...inappropriate about all this. I had a go at him. I knew he wanted to apologise but I didn’t give him the chance.’

‘We will sort this out,’ said Athos. ‘She has given you instructions. You will follow them and Porthos and I will deal with whatever hired help she has working for her.’

D’Artagnan nodded as he read the message again. Porthos could see the young man was already being eaten up with worry. He had to agree the situation had taken a turn for the worse.

MMMM

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. That fact that his whole body hurt was not a good start. Aramis tried to move but could not. He had his arms tied behind his back, pulled back painfully, the rough ropes chafing his wrists. He had been gagged with a stale smelling rag. 

Odd moments from the fight in the alleyway came back to him. The men had not been skilled but there were five of them in the tight space. It had not taken them long to beat him into submission. The last thing he remembered was one of the men saying something about the carriage being ready.

Aramis had no idea why he had been attacked and certainly no idea why he was still alive. What were the men hoping to get? No ransom would be paid for a lowly soldier even a Musketeer was replaceable. 

As his eyes became accustomed to the dim light he worked out he was lying on a wooden floor, he was in a building. There was a breeze and the smell of the Seine washed over him. Knowing he was near the river did not help him to work out what was going on.

Aramis tried to look around the room but found moving to be too uncomfortable. He wondered if he had been missed at the garrison. His brief mission was only supposed to last an hour and he had been due at the Palace with Porthos. He guessed it was evening by the dim light, he had probably been missing for several hours. The others would know something was wrong. 

With an inward sigh, he remembered that d’Artagnan had been annoyed with him. His lover was probably feeling bad for not giving him the chance to apologise. Aramis felt bad for putting d’Artagnan in the situation. He should not have continued to make light of his lover's plight. He wished he had made more of an effort to apologise before he had left the garrison. 

A rustle of fabric drew his attention. An expensive green dress filled his view, he tried to look up to see who was standing in front of him, but could not twist enough without causing his already strained shoulders pain. The woman in the expensive dress crouched down in front of him. 

Aramis could not hide his shock when he was it was Colette. 

‘I’m glad you’ve woken up,’ she said, ‘I was worried they might have beaten you too hard. I need you awake...it will be more impactive to d’Artagnan.’

She looked away for a few seconds and spoke to someone else, ‘get him up. Give him some slack but not too much, d’Artagnan needs to know I am serious. He needs to know what it is to feel my loss.’

Aramis tried to speak through the gag but could not make himself understood. Two men appeared, Aramis recognised them as the men who had attacked him. He realised Colette had used her wealth to pay for local thugs to do her work. 

They dragged him up to stand, Aramis could not help crying out in pain. As he was moved he realised his legs were tied together at the knees and ankles. The men had simply grabbed him under the arms and hauled him up without a care for his numerous injuries. Aramis was sure he had been kicked in the chest, his ribs were bruised. The pain in his head told him he had been hit or kicked when he had fallen to the ground in the alleyway.

He was pulled across the wooden floor. He realised they were in a storage building on an upper floor. A large double door opened outwards, the pulley used to move goods in and out of the building looked ominous to Aramis. 

The men who had manhandled him towards the doors stood him on the edge. He wavered slightly looking downwards. If he fell he would be killed, at least he hoped he would be killed, the fall would leave him seriously injured if he did not die. 

Aramis could not see what was going on behind him. One of the men kept hold of him. He felt weak and wondered how long he would be required to stand for. His apprehension increased dramatically when a rope was slipped over his head and tightened at his neck. Aramis was able to look up to see the rope being thrown over the crossbeam of the pulley. Colette’s words about giving him a little slack made sense now, although he still could not work out what her ultimate goal was. 

MMMM

Athos glanced across at Porthos who was watching the disappearing d’Artagnan ahead of them. Porthos, his expression one of anger, had barely spoken as they followed d’Artagnan to the large warehouse on the banks of the Seine. Athos knew his friend was both worried about Aramis and contrite for teasing d’Artagnan. But, thought Athos, none of them could have guessed Colette would have been quite as obsessive as she had turned out to be. The woman was clearly deranged. Athos had been concerned about her demeanour from the beginning but even he had not thought she would sink to the level that she had done. 

Somehow she was equating threatening a man’s life with being spurned by a young man a few years before. Colette was a wealthy woman, she probably had several suitable men making a play for her, but she was fixated on a young soldier who had tried to leave her.

D’Artagnan was fully blaming himself for the whole situation. Athos agreed that the young man had perhaps mistreated Colette, he should have told her that he was not interested. But Colette may not have listened to him. The way d’Artagnan had described her jealousy each time d’Artagnan had anything to do with other young woman was a sure warning sign that she perhaps was not entirely sane.

The problem remained of what to do with her once they had rescued Aramis. Athos was sure they would get their friend back in one piece but Colette was still no doubt going to be an issue. Obviously, d’Artagnan was not going to simply leave Paris to go back with her. But she needed to be made to understand that what she was doing was wrong. 

Athos could arrest the woman, conspiring to have a Musketeer attacked was a serious matter. But d’Artagnan had asked that they try again to persuade her to just go, perhaps the threat of arrest would be enough. Athos hoped it would. He did not like the harm and distraction Colette had brought to them.

‘We’ll need to be quiet as we follow d’Artagnan,’ said Porthos as he finally ended his self-imposed silence. ‘Those building, the noise carries in ‘em.’

Athos nodded, ‘regretfully I think lethal force will be required.’

Grimly Porthos nodded. D’Artagnan, who was a hundred yards ahead of them glanced back before entering the warehouse.

They slowed their walk and approached silently. They could hear d’Artagnan speaking just inside the building.

‘Where is my friend?’ he was asking.

A gruff voice answered him, ‘he’s up there, with the woman. She wants to speak to ya.’

‘And you two are going to stay down here?’ asked d’Artagnan raising his voice enough to be sure that Athos and Porthos heard him.

‘Yeah, there’s only your friend, our wealthy lady and the boss up there...an’ he’s half deaf so you can talk without him listening in.’

Another man spoke up, ‘you’ll need to be quick, I doubt the soldier’ll last much longer.’

Athos looked at Porthos who nodded. Both men drew their weapons. The parrying daggers were all they would need. Two men would not be difficult to deal with, they just had to do so quickly and quietly before either man could warn the third man or Colette. 

They listened carefully. D’Artagnan made sure his footfall was heavy on the stairs as he ascended. They waited a few more seconds before moving to the edge of the door. Athos peered around for a few seconds. 

He looked back at Porthos and indicated which way he should go. Porthos nodded his understanding. As one they moved forward. 

MMMM

The sight that greeted d’Artagnan as he reached the first floor of the warehouse caused him to stop dead. 

The double doors leading to the river side of the building were open. Framed by the doors, Aramis was stood with his back to the room on the edge of the floor, inches away from the drop to the dockside below.

His lover was swaying slightly, he was not wearing his doublet, in the dim light, d’Artagnan could see that his shirt was covered in dirt and blood. His arms were tightly tied behind his back, firmly enough to pull his shoulders back. More rope had been used around Aramis’ knees and ankles. The man would not be able to step back from the edge if he had wanted to, or been able to. 

But the thing that shocked d’Artagnan the most, the thing that made it almost impossible for him not to rush forward was the noose around his lover's neck. The rope was tied over the crossbeam that was used for the pulley. There was enough slack in the rope that if Aramis were to fall forward he would fall several feet before the rope stopped his decent. 

A man, of similar untidiness as the two men he had spoken to on the ground floor was stood next to Aramis, his hand on the beaten man’s shoulder. Aramis was looking down. Down at the ground below. D’Artagnan wondered if his lover was aware enough to know that he would not reach the ground if he were to fall, he would be stopped, fatally, before that happened. 

A movement to his left made d’Artagnan look away from his lover. Colette was watching him carefully. D’Artagnan had once thought her pretty, now he thought her face was cruel. Evil lurked in her eyes. He wondered for a moment what life with her would have been like.

‘I’m here, you can let him go,’ said d’Artagnan unable to keep the worry from his voice. 

‘So you do care about your friends?’ she asked. ‘You just don’t care about me.’

‘Colette,’ said d’Artagnan. ‘Let Aramis go, I promise you we can talk...just please let him go first.’

‘Your friend means more to you than I do,’ she said glancing at Aramis. 

D’Artagnan looked back towards his lover who had tried to twist around to see what was going on but was prevented from doing so by the thug holding him. The situation reminded d’Artagnan of the time a few months before when they had been confronted by one of Aramis’ former lovers. That had not ended well. Both of them had been injured after that encounter. D’Artagnan hoped history was not about to repeat itself.

‘I’m sorry I left without speaking to you, Colette,’ said d’Artagnan taking a few slow steps towards her. 

She watched him carefully. D’Artagnan circled around her slightly, he needed to get her into a position where she could not see the stairs. He also wanted the thug holding Aramis to be looking in his direction. D’Artagnan had to give Athos and Porthos every opportunity to get as close as they could before they were seen. 

MMMM

Porthos was stealthy when he needed to be. He generally liked to be loud, to be the centre of attention, but when he needed to be he could be as silent as a cat. Grey in the dark and unnoticed until he needed to be. 

The two men were looking up the stairs, both had let their guard down. With their backs to the open door of the warehouse, they stood no chance. The equally silent Athos approached the man on the left. 

With a swift, coordinated, movement they both grabbed the men at the same time, hooking their arms around the men’s chests and bringing the parrying swords to bear. They lowered the dying men to the floor and once certain they would not cause any further problems left them.

Checking each wooden step before letting it take his full weight Porthos gradually made his way up the stairs with Athos close behind. They could hear d’Artagnan talking above them. He was repeatedly asking Colette to release Aramis, but the young woman was stubbornly refusing, wanting to talk about what d’Artagnan had done to her. 

‘Come back with me,’ Colette said, ‘we can forget this unfortunate incident. We can be happy together. I have money. We will be comfortable.’

‘I’ll talk when you’ve let him go.’

‘I don’t believe you.’

Porthos had reached a point where he could see into the room, he paused indicating for Athos to wait. Scanning the room, Porthos took in the young woman stood in front of d’Artagnan who was glancing across to the open space of the double doors. Porthos followed his gaze.

His best friend was stood, a noose around his neck, poised inches from death. Aramis was dishevelled, he had obviously been badly beaten, Porthos wondered how his friend was still standing, he was swaying. Was the man with his hand on Aramis’ shoulder the only reason he had not toppled forward to his death?

Porthos looked back towards Athos and made a sign that he should follow him. Athos nodded, Porthos new Athos would be able to adapt to the unfolding situation. They had worked together long enough to instinctively know when to follow and when to take the lead. 

As he stepped into the room the top stair creaked. The noise seemed deafening to Porthos who knew in that instant that their element of surprise had gone. Their only choice was speed.

Colette looked around as Porthos took another step forward. D’Artagnan had looked towards Aramis.

‘Stop him!’ he yelled. 

Porthos looked across in time to see the thug shove Aramis forward.

MMMM

Time slowed down for Aramis, he had been aware of d’Artagnan and Colette speaking behind him. His lover was trying to secure his release. But Colette was determined that she wanted to talk. Aramis was not sure how long he could remain where he was. The beating he had received was taking its toll on him. But he had to remain standing. He could not fall backwards, away from the abyss, the man behind him was firmly keeping him from that escape. No. Aramis only had one direction to move in and that was not one he was willing to take.

A shout from behind him and pressure on his back in the same instant made the decision for him. Aramis did not have to worry about remaining where he was anymore. He was falling forward.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He wondered if it would hurt? Would the fall break his neck or would he simply hang from the end of the rope and slowly choke to death? He had seen both occur when attending executions. There would be no one to swing on his legs to speed up the process.

He just wished d’Artagnan had not been there to see it. The young man was no doubt already blaming himself when it was not his fault.

An explosion of pain was the last thing he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry!   
> The final chapter will go up tomorrow but it might be earlier or later than usual as I have real life stuff affecting me. (I am sorry about that though).


	4. Chapter 4

Porthos surged forward, he trusted Athos to deal with the thug. Aramis had tipped forward, slowly at first but his momentum was building. Porthos knew he had one chance, if he missed it they might both be killed. Grabbing the frame of the doorway he simultaneously reached out and hooked his left hand around Aramis’ right arm. He had to be firm, he could not let go. The action would bruise his brother, but if it kept the man alive that was a small price to pay.

Aramis screamed through the gag as Porthos yanked him backwards. They landed in an undignified heap. Aramis was limp, Porthos gently pushed his brother off him realising the man was unconscious. He loosened the noose from Aramis’ neck and pulled it away. The pained scream made sense now that Porthos had Aramis lying next to him. The action of pulling him back from the brink had dislocated Aramis’ shoulder. The unconscious man’s arm was awkwardly angled. Porthos silently apologised as he checked Aramis was at least breathing steadily. 

MMMM

‘Stop him!’ yelled d’Artagnan.

When the stair had creaked d’Artagnan, knew it could only be Athos and Porthos. He looked across to the man who was holding onto Aramis. The man was looking to the stairs. D’Artagnan could almost see the thoughts going around his head. Turning away from Aramis the man reached for his gun which had been tucked into his belt. As he turned he pushed Aramis forward. The bound man pitched forward into the darkness. D’Artagnan had no idea if the move was deliberate or not.

His attention was pulled away from Aramis’ fate by Colette who had lunged at him. The petite woman pushed into him, causing him to stumble back several steps knocking into a chair and tumbling onto the floor with Colette on top of him. She scratched at his face, her nails raking across his cheek. D’Artagnan was forced to shut his eyes as he tried to push her off him.

The position he had landed in made it awkward. He scrabbled at Colette, trying to catch her hands. She was shouting at him, he could not make out what she was saying. He did not really care. All he cared about was Aramis, who had been murdered by the woman currently trying to scratch his eyes out. 

He had not been able to make things right with his lover, they had separated that morning on bad terms. Aramis had gone to his death and the last words they had shared had been during an argument. A stupid argument because his lover had tried to make light of the situation. 

D’Artagnan managed to grab Colette’s wrists and push her off him. Athos was behind her, he wrapped his arms around the hysterical woman. She squirmed in his hold before stamping her shoe down hard on Athos foot. Athos let her go. From somewhere within her skirts she pulled a thin dagger, she held it out towards them for a few seconds.

D'Artagnan chanced a glance towards Porthos who had grabbed Aramis and dragged him back into the room.

‘I love you d’Artagnan, why can’t you see that. We could have been happy together…’

Athos drew his gun and aimed it at Colette who was backing away from them. She was not looking where she was going. D’Artagnan glanced towards his lover, he wanted to go to Aramis but Colette demanded his attention at that moment. Porthos was dealing with Aramis, although d’Artagnan had no idea how badly injured he was or if he was even alive.

Colette was still backing away, D’Artagnan saw what was going to happen, he took a couple of quick steps forward reaching out to the young woman as he did so. 

She misread his move. Colette stepped back quickly. Tripping backwards, she fell from the open doors with a scream.

MMMM

They were all silent for a moment. They all heard the thud as Colette hit the ground below. 

Athos turned to d’Artagnan who looked visibly shaken, his cheek bleeding where Colette had clawed at his face. D’Artagnan was blinking, Athos nudged him, the younger man looked at him.

‘You could not have prevented that,’ said Athos slowly.

D’Artagnan swallowed before nodding slowly. He looked across at Aramis and Porthos.

‘He’s alive,’ said Porthos, ‘his shoulder is dislocated, I had to grab him...sorry.’

‘He’s alive is enough,’ replied d’Artagnan.

The Musketeer shakily walked across to the open doors, walking around the body of the man who had pushed Aramis. He paused before looking down. Athos stayed where he was watching the younger man. After a few seconds d’Artagnan nodded again before turning to kneel at Aramis’ side.

As Porthos and d’Artagnan untied the unconscious man, Athos crossed to the open doors and looked down at Colette’s body. She was lying sprawled across the cobbled dockside. He glanced up and down but could not see anyone else. He was glad, they did not need an audience. 

‘Hold him still,’ Porthos said as he manipulated Aramis’ arm back into place.

Aramis remained unconscious throughout.

‘Let’s get him back to the garrison.’

‘Can we take him back to his rooms?’ said d’Artagnan. ‘He’d prefer that, and his injuries are not anything that we can’t deal with there.’

Athos nodded his ascent, ‘can you get him there? I will deal with the bodies.’

Both d’Artagnan and Porthos nodded. 

MMMM

‘Why was I so cruel to her?’ asked d’Artagnan as they started to strip Aramis’ clothes off him.

Porthos had managed to acquire the services of a dock worker who had finished unloading a cart of goods. The man had been only too happy to help them take Aramis back to his rooms, the coins that now filled his money bag making the man unbothered that he would be late to his next appointment.

‘You were young and stupid?’ suggested Porthos. ‘You didn’t know how to deal with her. We saw her at the end, she was like a wildcat. You’ll be lucky if those scratches don’t scar.’

D’Artagnan felt his cheek, he had forgotten the scratches that Colette had dealt him earlier. 

‘He could have been killed because I didn’t tell her...years ago...that I wasn’t interested.’

Porthos looked up, ‘yes he could have been, but he wasn’t. And now you need to move on. This was horrible for you, but learn from it.’

D’Artagnan knew Porthos was right. He thought back over the last few days and decided there was probably nothing he could have done differently. He had not realised just how deranged the woman was. D’Artagnan knew she was obsessed with him, she had to be to have travelled to Paris specifically to find him, but the madness which seemed to overtake her when he turned her down, he could not have predicted that.

A light knock on the door drew his attention.

‘That’ll be his landlady with the water,’ said Porthos as d’Artagnan went to answer.

‘Constance!’ he said surprised to find his other lover outside.

‘Athos told me what happened, I’ve come to help.’

She gently lay her hand on his cheek.

‘I’m fine,’ he said.

He was not fine, all that had happened suddenly welled up in him. He had nearly lost both of his lovers because of something he had not done years before. Tears spilt from his eyes.

Constance pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back, she kept hold of him. D’Artagnan was grateful for the contact, he buried his face in her shoulder. He wished the last few days had not happened but he had no choice but to accept that they had and he had to deal with the consequences.

MMMM

Now that Aramis had been cleaned up and his injuries dealt with d’Artagnan was able to relax slightly. Constance and Porthos tried to get him to rest but he found that he could not. He told them he would when Aramis woke up and they knew for sure that he was going to be alright. Constance ended up shooing him from the room and telling him to go for some air at the very least. 

When Constance glared at him he looked to Porthos but the Musketeer had adopted a similar expression. He knew he had been defeated by his lover and his friend. 

When he returned he found Aramis sat up in bed being fed broth by Constance. His right arm in a sling and being unable to prevent a shake in his left hand Aramis had reluctantly allowed Constance to help him. D’Artagnan sat on the edge of the bed watching his lovers with the knowledge that he was lucky to have them. Neither had an issue with the other and both had suffered because of him.

‘Are you going to blame yourself for this?’ said Aramis when he had finished drinking the broth.

D’Artagnan did not respond.

Constance had looked at him, love in her eyes, ‘you made a mistake, years ago. It came back to haunt you. We all have a past. We all have things that we wish we could change.’

Aramis nodded, ‘we will be angry with you if you dwell on this. Take some time to grieve for her...you must have liked her at some point. But don’t dwell on it...think how annoying the two of us will be if we are both angry with you...who would you turn to?’

Constance smiled at Aramis for a few seconds laying her hand over his. D’Artagnan nodded.

‘I’m sorry. You’re right I can’t change it. I wish I could, I wish none of this had happened.’

‘We know,’ said Constance. ‘Now you will have your work cut out looking after him for a few days...yes Aramis you are not fit and you will need help.’

D’Artagnan smirked when Aramis pretended to be hurt by Constance’s words. 

‘I will come by when I can and I know the other two will visit you.’

Constance looked towards Porthos who nodded in agreement.

D’Artagnan knew he would have help looking after his lover, he was not alone. He was grateful to them all. 

Constance and Porthos had left them after a couple of hours, Constance had made it very clear that she would come to help him care for Aramis at a moments notice. Her husband was away for several more days. 

Porthos told him he would report back to Athos and Treville who they were sure would allow d’Artagnan a couple of days to look after Aramis before returning to duty. 

After d’Artagnan had seen Constance and Porthos out he had returned to Aramis’ side. With some difficulty his lover had managed to lie back down and had twisted slightly to lie on his side, relieving the pressure on his injured shoulder. 

D'artagnan moved around the bed to lie next to his lover. Aramis stroked his fingers over the scratches on d’Artagnan’s cheek. D’Artagnan stilled his hand.

‘I’m sorry I was trying to make fun of you earlier. You know I was only trying to lighten your mood. It was wrong, I should have realised how much it was all affecting you.’ 

D’Artagnan smiled, ‘I know, when I read her message saying she was going to kill you all I could think about was that we had parted on bad words.’

Aramis winced, screwing his eyes shut as he did so. D’Artagnan squeezed his hand a little to offer what reassurance he could.

After a few seconds Aramis managed to open his eyes again, ‘It’s alright, there’s nothing you can do. I’ve just got to put up with it for a few days.’

‘Sorry…’

Aramis stared at him.

‘Sorry...I’m sorry?’ d’Artagnan said after a few seconds.

Aramis managed a smile, ‘looking after me will be your punishment then. Although you don’t need to be punished for what you did or didn’t do.’

D’Artagnan looked away for a few seconds desperate to prevent his mixed emotions show. Aramis wanted him to not be angry with himself whilst trying to apologise for what he had done a few hours before. 

‘If it helps I will be a difficult patient?’ suggested Aramis.

D’Artagnan finally managed a smile.

MMMM

Aramis woke with a start. He had been dreaming about his near death by hanging again. He had suffered several nightmares about that night. He was not surprised. The moment before Porthos grabbed him, the moment when he knew he was going to die haunted him. It was not the first time he had come close to death and he was sure it would not be the last. The dreams, he hoped, would stop soon. They were upsetting d’Artagnan.

The first time he had dreamt and woken in a panic he had tried to move quickly causing himself a lot of pain. His lover could do nothing for him except wait for his breathing to calm down. Poor d’Artagnan was still wracked with guilt, despite both Constance and himself telling him not to dwell on the unfortunate incident.

Now a few days later d’Artagnan was finally coming to terms with what had happened. They had talked, d’Artagnan had been in danger of becoming maudlin but Aramis hoped that he had prevented that.

Aramis looked across to his lover who was lying next to him on the bed. D’Artagnan was asleep his arm resting on Aramis’ chest in a protective gesture. Aramis lay his hand over his lovers, d’Artagnan did not stir. It was probably the first time the man had properly slept in several days. Aramis was glad his nightmare had not disturbed d’Artagnan.

‘I’m sorry I teased you,’ Aramis said quietly. ‘I love you and shouldn’t have made light of what was going on. You needed me and I didn’t notice.’

Aramis stroked d’Artagnan’s hand for a few seconds. 

Aramis sighed, wishing, rather like d’Artagnan that he could change the last few days. 

‘I will make it up to you. I will be there when you need me.’ 

‘Thank you,’ said d’Artagnan without opening his eyes. 

Aramis smiled, ‘how long have you been awake for?’

‘Long enough to know you had another nightmare…’

D’Artagnan opened his eyes, he still had a slightly guilty look.

‘I think,’ said Aramis, ‘that we should agree that we both did things over the last few days that we wish we could change.’

D’Artagnan nodded, ‘I will agree to that, now go back to sleep. I will save you from the nightmare if it happens again.’

Aramis looked at his lover for a few seconds before doing as he was told. D’Artagnan shifted slightly to lie closer to him, their bodies touching. The closeness was reassuring to him, the contact welcome. He knew it was having the same effect on his lover. 

With each other's help, they would overcome the nightmares.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments.  
> Any suggestions for future stories gratefully received. I have a couple of ideas knocking around in my head but they have not formed up into proper stories yet.


End file.
